


Akihiko Can't Get No Stronger

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] (He wants to have sex...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akihiko Can't Get No Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> :17 to skip opening
> 
> So this video seems random, but it was inspired by the fact that I kept seeing videos with the song that wasn't about sex, so the only thing I could think about was that the song was definitely about sex.
> 
> Song: Stronger by Kayne West


End file.
